


Dying in a Hot Tub

by devil_die



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Angst, Music Video Based, Song Based, death tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: What if? Don't we all have these types of questions? We wonder what could have happened if only one thing had changed? What would the outcome be?
Relationships: Emerson Barrett & Sebastian Danzig & Remington Leith
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	Dying in a Hot Tub

**Author's Note:**

> a/n : this is a palaye royale imagine thingy based off of what happened if the mysterious hand in the end of the video didn't come down and save the boys? what if when it did save them, they were already dead? this is a story answering what could have happened in the ending of the video

Emerson slowly sat up as he rubbed at his eyes. He blinked a little and felt for his hat. He then found it feeling it wasn't wet like he was expecting it. He simply brushed it off knowing it was mostly likely just because it had dried when he passed out. The male put it back on his head as he climbed to his feet and glanced around the room. He hadn't realized it, but he was back at his room. The artist didn't remember coming home, he didn't remember leaving set either...  
The artist adjusted his hat a little before he started to walk out of his bedroom. His fingers ghosted over the door that almost didn't feel like it was there. But he brushed it off as still being sleepy and sleep deprived from how much they had been doing recently. He started down and noticed how the room looked...different. Different than he was use to it looking like. Than he knew any living room did look like. Emerson decided to walk out of the house trying to find out just where he was.  
————————————————————  
Sebastian slowly lifted his head up from something he didn't remember laying it on. But he didn't remember a lot from getting here. His head ached and spun for a moment before he started to fully wake and sober up. He rubbed at his eyes before running his hand through his hair. The male pushed away the empty glass and slipped off of the stool. He noticed that he felt...odd. He didn't feel hungover like he normally would feel after drinking like this. He didn't feel hungover. He simply felt...fine? No pain, no regrets. Like normal.   
The male started to head out of the bar wondering how he didn't get bitched at to get out of the bar when he was drunk off his ass that night. But he didn't remember the bar. Or coming into one like this. He thought to himself as he looked around a little from where he was standing at the door of it. Sebastian pushed the door open and started to walk out of it and start to head back home. Or at least meet back up with his brothers.   
————————————————————  
Remington rubbed at his head. It hurt like a bitch. But as he looked around trying to figure out why it did, he found that he was in some place that didn't look familiar. He shook his head a little seeing that he was in what looked to be a venue for a band. But it was only half set up. A mic stand here and there, guitar stand along with drum kit. He couldn't tell who the band was though. The male shook his head a little and forced himself up. He had been laying on the stage itself he realized now. But he didn't seem to be like he slipped or tripped. Or fell off of something. Remington had woken up curled up sleeping like he decided to sleep there.   
This left the male utterly confused. He jumped down from the stage and started walking out of the venue to figure out just where the fuck he was. He looked around but didn't see anything about what band was supposed to be playing. Everything he saw was some old band things from the past. He pushed the door opened and stepping outside.   
————————————————————  
The three brothers found themselves stumbling down some road no one recognized as they walked down it. Yet no one had stopped walking or even said anything about it. Emerson noticed how some of the buildings almost started to look familiar. He broke away from the other two and ran a little ahead of them watching as everything looked more familiar to him. And then he realized why. It was the void.   
His eyes widened as he fell to simply standing there. His brothers soon caught up with him. And without a word passed to the other, they all knew where they were and what had happened to them.   
Slowly, it all came back to them. The video...the water...their struggles...and then the how they simply didn't remember anything but feeling all of the water around them starting to fill their lungs up.   
They had went under for too long. Stayed under for too long. The person they had trusted to pull them out hadn't. But now they understood what had happened to them.   
They died.


End file.
